


Finding Love Through Pee

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual Character, Diapers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Omorashi, Soulmates, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: A soulmate setting where soulmates' bladders are linked - when one pees, the other does too. Inspired by a writing prompt on Tumblr.





	1. Diapers and Soulmates

It was a massive spell gone wrong, apparently. A group of lonely people searching for love did a spell to connect each person to someone suitable. For the most part, it seems to have worked—it did link each person to their most compatible other, or as some people called them, soulmates. But the way it linked us left much to be desired.

Like everyone else, my first sign of puberty came when I started wetting myself at random times. The first time seemed like a fluke—I'd been holding it while I finished a match in my video game, and I was getting a bit desperate. But then it happened again, and again.

I started wearing diapers, of course. That's what everyone did, while they looked for their soulmate. But it was important not to get lazy—if you just let yourself dribble constantly, you'd never know who your bladder was linked to.

It was usually someone in your general vicinity, so you had to pay attention. I was one of the first to manifest, and while I paid close attention to my classmates who manifested around the same time, none of them had bathroom visits timed to my wetting episodes.

By the time we moved on to high school, my best friend Lisa was the only one of us not in diapers. She was also the only one who'd never had a crush, and she'd started calling herself aromantic. I felt jealous of her, I had to admit.

But then I saw her.

Her name was Sera, and she sat in front of me in math class. She was gorgeous.

 

Two weeks into class, Sera excused herself and went to the bathroom. I didn't think much of it, until 5 minutes later, I felt my bladder let go and wet my diaper. Could it be? Was she my soulmate?

I had to test further.

Two days later, we had an exam and weren't supposed to leave until we were done. So, just before math class, I drank several glasses of tea—it always made me need to pee. And sure enough, halfway through class, I began to feel desperate.

Sera started fidgeting a little, too. Was she feeling the same way? I had to be sure, so when no one was looking, I poked myself in the bladder.

Sera gasped and leaned forward. Other students looked at her and she blushed and tried to focus back on her exam.

So it was true. She was my soulmate. Which meant she was probably bi or lesbian, like me, and we'd get along well if we got together. Being soulmates wasn't a guarantee of success, but it was a good sign.

And it also meant that if we worked together, we could avoid all accidents by scheduling our bathroom visits. Or, if we so wished, one of us could relinquish control to the other, so we'd only ever pee when they chose to.

Sera shifted and let out a small sigh, and I started wetting myself. Honestly, it was a relief. I'd rather have a wet diaper than a painfully full bladder.

I'd have to talk to Sera after class.


	2. Meeting Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confirming that Sera is her soulmate, now it's time for our main character to introduce herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended this as an open-ended oneshot. But since it's gotten some interest, I thought I'd write a bit more. Bear in mind that I'm aromantic asexual, so writing romance doesn't come naturally to me.

After class, I came up to Sera. “Hey, Sera. Can I talk to you?”

“I need to change and get to my next class. I don't have a lot of time.” Sera replied.

“I do too.” I said. “That's what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sera froze. “What are you saying?”

“I drank tea before class.” I said. “When I started feeling like I needed to pee, you started fidgeting. When I poked myself in the bladder, you flinched.”

“We're soulmates?” She asked.

“I think so.” I said. “Don't worry – if you don't want to, I won't do anything. But I thought we should... I don't know... talk?”

“After school.” Sera said. “I'll meet you on the front steps, and let's talk.”

 

I had a free period next, as did Lisa, so we met under our favorite tree. Lisa had a stack of books, as usual. “Anything interesting?”

“I'm trying to figure out why the soulmate thing isn't affecting me.” Lisa said. “Do I not have a soulmate?”

“Well, it would make sense. I mean, you're not into anyone, right? You never have been.” I said. “So if you don't even have crushes, it would make sense that you wouldn't have a soulmate, either.”

Lisa was thoughtful. “Yeah, I suppose. But am I meant to be alone, then?”

“You're not going to be alone!” I assured her. “We're best friends forever, I mean it.”

“Even if you meet your soulmate?” She asked.

“I'm pretty sure I already have.” I said.

“Sera? She really is your soulmate?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah.” I said. “Either that or a huge coincidence. I mean, she needed to pee when I did, and I poked myself in the bladder and she flinched.”

“Wow.” Lisa said. “So, did you talk to her?”

“Yeah, a bit. We're going to meet up after school.” I said.

 

The rest of the afternoon took way too long, in my opinion. I was so impatient for the end of school. I couldn't concentrate, and my mind was churning with hopes and fears. What if Sera didn't like me? What if she didn't know she was into girls? Or what if she did like me? Was I ready for a serious relationship? What if I screwed it up somehow?

I was a mess of nerves by the time school ended and I headed to the front steps.

Sera spotted me and stood up. “Hey. I’m Sera. You’re Ally, right?”

“Yeah.”

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to say. “So, how are you?” I asked.

“Nervous.” Sera admitted with a laugh. “You too?”

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “So, uh...”

“You like girls?” Sera asked, then shook her head. “Of course you do. How else could we be soulmates?”

“Yeah, I’m bi. You?” I asked.

“Lesbian, all the way.” She said.

There was another awkward silence. “So, how do you think you did on that test?” I asked.

“I don't know. I'm not actually that good at math.” Sera admitted. “And the fact that I needed to pee really bad didn't exactly help my concentration.”

“Eesh, sorry about that.” I said ruefully. “How about I make it up to you by tutoring you? I'm really good at math.”

“Really? Sure!” Sera agreed.


	3. Lisa Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lisa really feels about her best friend finding her soulmate.

Even though she knew Ally had been planning to meet up with her soulmate—Sera, was it?—Lisa still felt a bit bereft when she walked home from school alone. She didn't make friends easily, but she and Ally had become very good friends in middle school, and she hadn't had to go home alone for awhile.

Lisa knew she should be happy for Ally. But despite Ally's reassurances, Lisa still worried. Soulmates were supposed to be the number 1 most important person for you, right? She'd seen it in movies all the time—the girl finds her soulmate and outgrows her friend. And the friend wouldn't mind, because sooner or later, she'd find her soulmate, too.

But if Lisa really didn't have a soulmate, what would that mean for her?

She'd been glad at first that she wasn't having accidents. Lisa had tried wearing diapers once, just for the feel of it, but she didn't like them. She hadn't been able to bring herself to wet them, but she'd expect that would feel even worse.

But what did the discomfort of diapers matter, anyway? Ally and Sera could negotiate some arrangement, if they wanted, so one or both of them didn't need diapers anymore. Lisa's parents had an arrangement like that—since her mother chose to stay at home for the kids, she just wore diapers and let Lisa's father decide when they peed. It worked out well for them. Lisa knew others who made schedules, or just stayed side-by-side most of the time, and neither wore diapers. And even a few who decided they liked diapers, and now that they didn't need to find each other, they just let all their control go and used diapers full-time. There were a lot of options.

What was important was that they had each other. A soulmate was supposed to be someone who put you first, above anyone else. The thought made Lisa burn with longing. She wanted someone to put her first!

She didn't care for stuff like kissing and dating and all that stuff. But the idea of being best friends forever—actually forever, not just 'until you find your soulmate and drift apart from each other'—that was what she wanted.

As selfish as it sounded, she'd hoped Ally wouldn't find her soulmate. Some people never did—maybe a missed connection, maybe they met someone else they liked enough to stop looking, maybe their soulmate died and severed the connection—not everyone ended up with their soulmate. Some people ended up alone. It was sad, everyone said, and that made Lisa guilty for wishing for it. She didn't want Ally to be sad. But if Ally never found her soulmate, they could be together forever.

Well, so much for that hope. Lisa knew she should feel happy for her friend, but these worries just kept churning in her head. When she got home, she headed straight to her room, ignoring her mother's questions about her day. She wasn't out to her mother, anyway. She'd tried, but her mother had insisted she was a late bloomer, and she'd find someone eventually. Lisa couldn't convince her that she didn't want to find anyone, not like that.


	4. Linear Algebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and her newly-discovered soulmate, Sera, take on linear algebra homework together.

“So, what are you having trouble with?” I asked Sera as we sat at her table and pulled out her books from her bag.

“Linear algebra. I just don't get it.” Sera said. She pulled out a homework sheet. “Where do I even start?” She pointed to the first problem and threw her hands up in frustration.

“Well, where are you getting stuck?” I asked.

“I don't know where to start.” Sera said.

“OK.” I said, at a bit of a loss. “How about we do the first one together, step by step, and then we'll see if you can do the next one?”

“Sure, we can try.” Sera said.

“OK, so this question gives you the values for two points, and asks you to calculate a third point. Do you know how to do that?” I asked.

“Not a clue.” Sera said.

“OK.” I paused, wondering how to explain it. “Do you have graph paper? And a ruler?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sera dug in her backpack. “Here it is.”

“OK.” I took the graph paper and drew an x and y axis, and then numbered them. “So, now we add in these two points,” I said as I penciled them in, “and then draw a straight line through them.” I used the ruler to help with that part. “So, if x equals 4, what's y on this line?”

 

With my help, Sera was starting to get it, and I was sitting back watching her work on the next problem when her mother came home. “Hi, Sera, I'm home!” She said, then noticed me and stopped. “Oh, you have a friend over!”

“We're in the same math class, Mom.” Sera said. “Ally's a lot better at math, so she offered to tutor me.”

I wasn't sure if Sera wanted her mother to know we were soulmates, so I decided to follow her lead. “Yeah. I was explaining linear algebra to her.”

“Good luck with that!” She chuckled. “I'm afraid Sera takes after me when it comes to math. Sweetie, I have a work thing in the evening, so are you OK for food, or would you like me to give you some money so you can order in?”

“Order in, please.” Sera said.

“All right, here you go.” She counted out several bills, then patted her daughter on the shoulder and smiled at me. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Ally.”

After she left, I said: “Your Mom seems nice.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Sera said. “Don't tell her about the soulmate thing just yet, OK? I need to get used to it first.”

“Sure thing.” I said. “Speaking of that, I need to pee.”

“So you know I do too.” Sera got up. “Hey, wanna go together?”

“Sure.”


	5. Sharing A Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Ally use a two-person bathroom and go without diapers together.

Like most newer bathrooms, Sera's bathroom had two toilets, side by side, with no screen or anything. Older houses typically had only one toilet, harkening back to before the spell that bound soulmates' bladders. Our house was like that. It didn't really matter since my Mom was divorced, but I always wondered how inconvenient it must be for soulmates sharing a single-toilet bathroom.

The double-toilet bathroom, however, came with its own bit of awkwardness, since we'd never been naked in front of each other before. We hesitated, and our eyes met, and then we both blushed. “OK, let's not look at each other.” Sera declared. “I wanna get back to homework.”

Averting our eyes, we both stripped down. Sera was wearing pull-ups, I could tell from the sound. I wanted pull-ups, but my Mom always bought me the same brand she wore, and her soulmate's habits were so unpredictable that she'd basically given up on trying to stay dry. I sat down on the toilet, wondering which one of us should start. “Ready?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Sera said, and I felt myself start peeing, just as I heard her stream hissing into the toilet. It was the weirdest thing—almost like my pee was echoing as it hit the toilet water. We peed at the same time, and finished at the same time.

When we were getting dressed, Sera hesitated. “Do you want to go without protection?” She said. “We won't need it as long as we're together, and I don't really like how it feels.”

“Sure.” I set my diaper aside and pulled up my pants. It felt strange, not wearing a diaper for once. I kept feeling nervous, expecting myself to suddenly start peeing, and then reminding myself that I'd only have an accident if Sera made me.

 

As we returned to studying, I kept feeling distracted by the unfamiliar sensation of cloth on my private parts. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was new, and it made it harder to concentrate on helping Sera with her homework. I wondered if she felt the same way, but I was far too shy to ask.

When it was time to go home, we went to the bathroom together again, and then put our protection back on. “I had a good time, Ally.” Sera said. “We should spend more time together.”

“I agree. Tomorrow after school?”

Sera shook her head. “I have guitar lessons.”

“You play guitar?” I exclaimed. “You should play for me sometime!”

Sera cringed. “I’m not very good yet.” She said.

“I’m sure you’re great.” I said. “But if you’re not comfortable, that’s OK. How about the weekend?”

“Weekend would work.” Sera said. “We could go to a movie, or maybe to the zoo?”

“I love the zoo!” I said. “Let’s do that, for sure!”

And with that, I headed out to walk home.


End file.
